


Falling

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [27]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform, Love Realization, probably the angstiest love realization i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Perhaps she can at least ease her descent. Perhaps she can make the landing just a little bit softer.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Micro-Story Prompt: "Falling"  
> (and for a little bit of context- ever wondered what happens when you roll a critical fail on your tea dream?)

Nona is falling, try as she might to keep herself afloat. It’s too fast, she tells herself. Too much. _Love_ is more complicated than _trust,_ or _respect,_ or even _devotion._ And falling all too often ends in pain. So Nona tries to pace herself. She knows she can’t stop it, not now, but perhaps she can at least ease her descent. Perhaps she can make the landing just a little bit softer.

But when Nona sees him, weak and shaking on his knees, the sight sends a dagger twisting through her ribcage. And when she wakes, with his name still caught in her throat and tears on her cheeks, she knows it is too late even for that.


End file.
